The rising Phoenix
by booklover 0711
Summary: When you can't turn to light or the dark side , harry potter decides to make a third choice . Will Harry b e able to put up with all the pressure ? Will he prove to be the change or will faith be lost ? Follow harry as he claims his own mark with the help of friends and family . Good malfoy! Good Snape ! Good but misguided Dumbledore !
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : Harry potter does not belong to me. All character s belong to J.K. Rowling .

 _ **Chapter 1 :**_

It was the middle of night , when some scratching noise could be heard from the smallest bedroom of number 4 , privet drive . Harry Potter was trying to do his homework at night as the dursleys had given him chores all day long.

He wanted to perform the best in his studies so that he can defeat Voldemort once and for all . After last year , he knows He can't rely on his luck to save himself again . He considers himself extremely lucky that he was able save Cedric with a well timed petrificus , so that it fooled wormtail .

No , he needs to prepare for what's to come . He needs to learn how to duel , combat and what not . So if it takes a little extra effort on his part , then so be it .

 **Author's note** :

hey people , thank you for reading . This is my first attempt to write . So do read and review .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

It was a new day , a fresh start to a new beginning . He had taken out all of his books from first year till now to revise and brush up his knowledge . If he's going to train , then it has to be done properly .

Only yesterday , he learned , that it wasn't important how fast or slow you say incantations , it's all matter of focus . You need to precise and focused on what you need to achieve . While he was studying yesterday , he had a theory he wanted to try out , about wandless magic. He reminisces about doing magic when he was younger and decides to see if it's still possible .

He held out his hand and concentrates on making the quill float from his table towards him.

' Wingardium leviosa '

, he tries but nothing happens .

But still he doesn't lose hope . He tries again , this time he tries to imagine the quill coming towards him , letting his magic flow from his core to his hand towards the quill . This time the quill flutters , shakes a bit but still doesn't comes towards him . He goes through every theory and concept , tries to understand what went wrong , when he recalls something Hermione once said to him . All objects have different mass and volume . To try something new , we generally use The lightest first as it's easy to adapt to a light weight . Yes ! That's it , he's got to try it first on a feather . It probably will take time but once I've mastered it , it's only a matter of time and practice that I'll be able to do it successfully On other things as well .

He was just going to try on a feather , when he notices the time .

'Shit ! I need to make breakfast .He hurries down and gets started on it . '

"Boy ! You are late ! If I miss my meeting then you're going to have , I'm not going to put up this anymore . Do you understand ? "

"Yes , uncle Vernon !"

He tries to do everything as quickly as possible and fortunately isn't as late as it could have been . He serves the breakfast and gets ready for his chores .

He goes up to his room to change and notices a regal looking owl , waiting on his bed .


	3. Chapter 3

**Author 's note :** So , this is the next chapter , hope you all enjoy it .

 **Chapter 3 :**

Harry noticed the Gringotts seal on the letter and quickly took it .

Heir potter ,

Gringotts bank wishes you on your 15th birthday . There has been many attempts to contact you before but all the previous letters have been turned to deaf year . We demand that you come and clarify the matter . We hope that the letter reaches you and this time we do get response .

May your gold flows ,

Potter Account manager ,

Sharptooth .

He was pretty sure that he hasn't received a letter from Gringotts before , in all his life but he knew he has to go and clarify all the matters as fast as possible . Now , the only question was how to reach without being detected , because he knew there was someone from the order keeping an eye on him . Oh he knew all about order alright , Ron and Hermione kept him updated all about it . Despite headmaster Dumbledore 's attempt to keep him ignorant and away from his friends , they were thick as thieves and inseparable . No one can make them apart except themselves .

He should probably bribe uncle Vernon to drop him off or maybe he could totally go undetected , hmm , a plan was forming in his mind .

He decided to put it off till tomorrow morning . For now , he needed to concentrate on advancing his wandless magic on basic spells . He needed all the help he can get .

He worked on his regular exercises to practice and he could feel it happening , his magic strumming through his body , he still doesn't get why he is unable to do it . Maybe he needs more concentration , or a peaceful and rested mind . Whatever this is , he decides to sleep over it and think when he is more refreshed .

Next day ..

Harry gets ready for going out , he places his invisibility cloak in the jacket and leaves before the dursleys get up .

He puts on the cloak , and moves towards a secluded place . He sees whether anyone is seeing him or not and apparates to leaky cauldron . He remembers the first time when he apparated and then trying to do it again , to master the strange teleportation he could do , which he later knew what it was called . He had nearly forgot about all his abilities that he could do before Hogwarts , before he was entrapped in the wonders of magical world . Now , he knew better , he knew that everything comes with an ugly face , an ugly truth . Well , no need to cry over what happened .

He enters the leaky cauldron and opened the entrance to Diagon ally .

He walked towards Gringotts , the beautifully structured white marble building , which was an attraction to itself .

 **So that's it ,**

 **Please review it .**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

Harry potter entered the bank and immediately went towards a free teller

" Good morning , I got a letter last night to meet with my account manager . "

" Name ? "

"Harry potter "

The goblin looked up sharply and shouted

" Griphook , take Mr. Potter to see Sharpclaw "

Griphook showed immediately and asked harry to follow him .

He banged his fist on the door , opened it and said

" Mr. potter is here to meet you sir. "

" Very well , bring him in . "

Harry potter 's P.O.V.

I entered the office nervously and said

" Good morning "

Sharpclaw as I heard was the goblin's name was looked at me for a few seconds and apparently found what he was looking for as he replied ,

"Mr _._ Potter , I was not expecting you this soon ."

I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind

" Why ? It was written to come as early as possible and what was that part about other letters , I can assure you that this is the first time I have received any mail from gringotts . "

The goblin looked pensive for a moment than nodded his head as if suddenly all the things in the universe made sense to him .

" Mr. Potter , I think that your communication with gringotts was intercepted by a third party. I cannot say I know how that was possible but yes that is the only thing that I can come up with . "

" What intercept my mail ? I am afraid I don't follow you ! "

" Mr. Potter , gringotts has tried to contact you since last year . There is the matter of your parent's will and inheritances . "

" Sir , I am afraid I still don't follow you . What inheritance are you talking about ? I know I have a vault here that my parents left for me . "

It seemed to me that Sharpclaw looked angry for a few minutes and then spoke to me evenly ,

" No , the vault you have is your trust fund , this is for you to get through your education smoothly and make you learn the importance of money by encouraging you to manage your trust vault . However , in addition to this , there is a potter family vault .

In addition to that , the potters are an ancient and noble family. They are one of the oldest family around in the wizarding world .

Now , drop exactly six drop of your blood on this stone and no questions , everything will be answered in good time . "

I hesitated for a moment and looked at the stone . It was nothing special a plain oval shaped black stone but dropping my blood brought back memories that I'd rather forget . After thinking about it for a moment I slowly cut my palm and dropped six drops .

Even after being 4 years in the wizarding world , magic never ceases to amaze me . In front of my eyes , the black colour changed to silver and golden colour and suddenly came a beautiful and elegant platinum ring with a pair of wings on it .

I looked questioningly towards Sharpclaw .

He told me to take the ring and put it on the middle finger of my right hand , as I did it , it adjusted accordingly to my finger.

" Mr. Potter , this is the potter signet ring , wear it always and never remove it . It seems as though you have not been educated in these matters , so here , this is the name of some books that might help you . I would advise you to read them as fast as possible , then when you've understood , come again and meet me here . "

I was really confused but knew that I had to do this , something in me told me to trust this goblin and I went by my instincts .

" Thank you Sharpclaw , I will meet with you as soon as I get this done . "

Sharpclaw looked surprised for some reason but quickly nodded his head and I bid him farewell .

I went to diagon ally and quickly purchased everything of importance and returned to dursley household .

I didn't realize it had taken me a fair amount of time . Thankfully it was a Sunday, and dursleys won't get up till late in the morning , so I still I had a few minutes left to myself. I took out everything and arranged it in the new trunk I got and started on my reading .


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N : thank you people for taking your time to review the previous chapter .**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter , enjoy .**_

Chapter 5 :

Harry's POV

The sound of people getting up took me to back to the present world . I have never in my life been so engrossed in a book before . The book that Sharpclaw suggested – 'The who's who of wizarding world ' didn't just tell me about other families and their importance but rather opened my eyes to what my place is in this world . It isn't just to be the perfect golden boy Gryffindor , no , it's more than that. Now , I need to once more show the world or rather remind it of just what the potter's are capable of .

I went downstairs to make the possibly last breakfast for dursleys . It wasn't as if they had given free rein suddenly . No , it wasn't like that at all but I've recently come to know that potters were very rich and owned several estates .

I had made my decision , I was going to live and continue my training in The Potter ancestral house . Generations of potters had lived there , maybe even my father .

The breakfast was ready and I served it on the table , almost on time . The dursleys all sat and ate and I took a small , too small to be considered proper for a boy my age but alas that was the rule of this house.

I finished my breakfast and went upstairs , changed my clothes and went down to do the usual chores. I can't leave now , as it would alert the guards watching me .

After a long tiring day of work , the day finally came to an end , still there was much to do . I went inside and got started on making dinner . It was hastily prepared as I didn't have the time , which mostly was taken by the long chores that were impossible to complete. I hoped it was ok or I knew I was going to get it .

The dursleys came in and I served them . Unfortunately for me it was not satisfactory .

" Boy ! Do you call this a dinner ? It's not cooked properly ! You want to poison us , don't you boy ? Well I've had it with you're attitude . You are going back to your room and not coming out for a week . No meals , nothing . "

He yanked me forward by my arm , possibly dislocating it , and dragged me upstairs . He threw me in and I hit the back wall . Blackspots danced in front of me and I was disoriented for a moment , so I couldn't see the foot coming to kick me and more pain exploded in my head . I kind of blacked out for a moment and when I was conscious I found myself locked in the room with no food and water .

I kind of sat there for a moment and then got up and analyzed my situation . It didn't seem like I had any way out of this but right now , he was just too tired and in too much pain to think straight . Maybe I should just rest now , go to sleep and think over it tomorrow . That seemed to be the only possible solution right now. He got cleaned up with a spare rag and some water , thankfully he had hidden some things from dursleys otherwise he would have not survived . He cleaned up all the blood and went to sleep .

The only thing he wanted to do was escape from the dursleys household but right now his body needed rest .

 _ **So, review and let me know what you think about this chapter .**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n : thank you everyone for adding and reviewing this story.**_

 _ **Chapter 6 :**_

It was the middle of night, when Harry woke up disoriented , not understanding what the hell had happened yesterday. Then slowly yesterday 's events began to unfold in his mind and he remembered his predicament . He was locked in the room by his uncle . Now , that he was thinking clearly after a bit of rest , he easily knew the solution to his problems , Magic ! He had after all become a Lord i.e. an adult in the boarding world . He can now do magic outside of school.

He packed his belongings ,removed things from under the floor board and unlocked his room. . He went towards Hedwig 's cage and set her free after giving instructions to only find him after the night was over. He never knew how much time it would take at gringotts .

He went downstairs slowly avoiding the creaky step and stepped out . He knew it was that tobacco smelling guy . He knew some people but not all . After observing for a few days , he knew it would be easy to pass by him .

He stepped outside and went down a narrow lane , where no could possibly see him and apparated away to diagon alley . There was no time to waste , so harry quickly went to gringotts and approached the teller ,

" Hello , I want to see Sharpclaw , he's expecting me . "

Harry said this all as a matter of fact , straight and forward , to the point , just the way goblins liked .

" Yes , very well , Griphook , take Lord potter to meet Sharpclaw . "

"Lord Potter please follow me . "

Harry thanked the teller and went with Griphook and therefore didn't notice the astonished gaze the goblin sent him .

He came inside Sharpclaw 's office and greeted him .

" Good morning , Sharpclaw . I've read the first book . I need to know about my family's estates and finances . "

" Lord potter , " " harry , please "

"Alright then , harry , I recommend you should first do an inheritance test . This will show you if you are applicable for claiming any other titles . "

"Ok if you think , then ok I'll do it "

" Harry , never has a human shown such an amount of trust in a goblin before . Thank you . "

Harry wasn't sure how to handle this situation , so just stood there awkwardly.

"Here , place 3 drops of your blood on this parchment . This will show your family tree And then we'll see if you are heir to any other house as well.

Harry dropped three drops of blood and Spidery writing began to form on the parchment .

It showed Harry's name flowing from James and lily potter nee Evans . Then James potter's name from his grandparents which was flowing from all the way up from Gryffindor and Peverell houses. Apparently a son of Gryffindor had married a potter , and potter was directly descended from Peverells . He had some black blood in him too from his grandmother Dorea potter .

This was unexpected , but not too shocking since harry had his doubts from second year , when he had pulled the sword of Gryffindor .

But was indeed shocking was his family tree on his mum's side . It lead all the way up to Salazar Slytherin.

"Bloody hell "

There was no other way to react in this situation. He could see the that Salazar had two sons . The elder was actually his ancestor and the younger was ancestor to one Tom Riddle .

He felt faint , just by looking at it. He was related to the murderer of his parents . This was a news that was hard to digest . It was like skele grow , you knew you had to take it down your throat but don't want to . You will resist , throw a tantrum , do whatever but at the end you had to swallow .

As I looked at it again I noticed the minute details I missed . Like I am related to most of the families through the Blacks .

" Lord potter , here put these rings on , put it soon the same finger they will mold into one . When you have the need of just one of the house , you can softly tell the name and that particular house ring will come .

Harry put on the rings one by one without really looking at it .

" I would like to be taken to each of the vaults I own . "

" That will take a long time , but very well . If that's what you wish.

Gripping will take you there . " as he said this he rang a small bell summoning Griphook.

Harry said his farewell and left with Griphook .


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n : thank you everyone for adding and reviewing the story.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy and review this chapter too .**_

 _ **Chapter 7 :**_

Griphook took Harry Potter towards the cart ride and asked ,

" Which vault would you like to visit first Lord Potter ? "

Without even thinking , harry replied ,

" Potter family vault please "

Griphook steered the cart deeper and deeper until they finally came to a stop .

' Well that was one hell of a ride 'thought Harry

This time Griphook didn't require a key and instead beckoned Harry further and said ,

" Lord Potter , use your signet ring to open the vault , only a member of Potter family can access this vault and no one else . "

'Wow! This is some serious protection ' he thought and did as he was told.

Now that he looked at it , the vault door was majestic . Nothing can compare to anything he's seen till now that was until he went inside . He was shocked to see what lay there , all this time hidden to him hurried deep under these walls of gringotts , and the best part it was all his . Still , if he could trade all this in exchange of his parents , getting his dream of living a happy life , he would .

There were plies of galleons , pickles and knuts as well as armors , gems , jewelry , books , portraits …and various valuable items and clothing.

' Well ,I am officially rich ' thought harry .

He looked around curiously and picked up a goblin made sword . It looked remarkably like Gryffindor 's sword with rubies and emeralds studded in it , enhancing its beauty even more. As he passed through different sections , he collected items that caught his eye and put them in his bag.

Next was the portrait section.

He could see the portraits , each eyes following him curiously.

Maybe they were waiting for him to introduce himself . It was only polite after all .

" Good morning , "

He started nervously , after all they were so many .

" I am Harry potter …."

" Well of course you are boy , who can you be other than a potter ? Disregarding the vault security , you have every feature of the potter's . "the voice that spoke came from the extreme right section , it was a portrait of his many times great grandfather Alexander Charles Potter .

Immediately , the portrait Next to him responded , " Ignore him son , we all do . He's just a grumpy old man. Now what were you saying ? "

" umm …. Well …I was saying I am Harry Potter , son of Lily and James Potter , maybe they have a portrait here ? "

" oh! So you are Charlus 's grandson ? Why didn't you say so before ? Anyway , I am Henry Louis Potter as you can see . Alas ! James and lily spent very little time alive . They are the only ones who have not seen their life .Every potter lives a very long life , you know . I am sorry Harry , but I don't think they have a portrait , fate was cruel and snatched them away without any warning . They simply didn't had the time do it .

But where are your grandparents ? They must have brought you here ? Where is Charlus ? And sweet Dorea ? "

Poor Harry , he was in a Fix . He wasn't sure if he heard correctly . His grandparents ? Alive ? Grandpa Henry must be joking . He knew none of the potter family was alive . But one little voice in the back of his head whispered , or have they abandoned him ? Want nothing to do with the son who gets everyone killed ?

He firmly told his mind to shut up and said to grandpa Henry .

" You are mistaken grandfather , none of the potter's are alive . I am the last living potter . "

" No ! I am not mistaken . They are alive . I know this as a fact because their portraits are empty ,empty ! Do you understand what this means ? That they are not dead . You must immediately find out what happened and tell me . No need to come here again , I have a portrait at potter manor . "

Harry left after getting the instructions on how to get to potter manor . He asked Griphook to take him to Sharpclaw 's office .

After reaching the office harry looked up when he heard him speaking .

" Is something the matter Lord Potter ? "

" Did you know that my grandparents are alive ?

"Yes I do , however I thought you knew this beforehand . Forgive me Lord Potter ."

" Yes ! Where are they ? Why haven't I heard of this before e ?

"I apologize but no one knows where they are, one night they just vanished. "

"Ok thank you everything. "

He walked outside and port keyed to potter manor - His home.

 _ **Please review people .**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone, I know I didn't update for a while and I am extremely sorry for that. Unfortunately I just couldn't get the time to write.** **I thank all of you, who have patiently waited and supported me .**

 **Here's the next chapter , it's a bit short but the next chapter will be posted within the week . I just didn't want to keep you people waiting for long.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:**

The portkey landed Harry outside a huge manor, outside the gate. He was going to open the gate , when a house elf popped in.

" Welcome to the Potter manor, Master Harry Potter, sir. I am Rosy, the head house elf. We house elves knew you would come back. we are happy, you have returned to us. "

"Thank you Rosy. I am glad to be here. Can you show me the way please ? "

" Of course , forgive me sir, please come with me. "

Harry couldn't help but compare how different Rosy was to Dobby . Not only did their speech differed , but also their manners. Dobby couldn't speak like Rosy did, he used to always refer himself in third person with a poor speech, always dressed in those rags when he was in Malfoy's service whereas Rosy had a proper speech and she was dressed in a sort of uniform, with the Potter crest stitched on it. However, Dobby was always a bit eccentric, different from other elves, even Winky who was almost the same as him.

The manor was as beautiful and serene inside as it was outside. It was a three storey building with towers attached on all four sides. The grounds, that can be seen from front were quite extensive and impressive.

Harry Potter was brought out of his musings by Rosie, who seemed to be asking something to him.

" Master Potter, where do you want to go first ? Maybe something to eat or would you like to freshen up ? Or do you want a tour of the manor ? "

" First of all call me Harry or sir , if you would like but please none of this master stuff. "

" Of course Sir, but we cannot call you Harry or sir , in formal settings. What should we call you then ? "

" Oh ! I didn't know there were restrictions about such things. No matter , you may call me Lord Potter in formal settings. I would like to see my room first. "

They passed through many hallways and turns and he was itching to explore them all but he really was tired. Maybe he should take a long nice bath and some few hours of sleep.

He entered the room which was his, according to Rosy. He told her about his plans to rest for a while. His body needed rest and healing. It wouldn't be very long as he always had a unique way of healing, whenever he was asleep his magic always healed his body as if nothing had happened earlier .

Rosy arranged some clothes for him to wear and he decided to sleep on all the matters at present. He knew there were loads of pending work to be done. The most important being finding where his grandparents were.

 ** _Review and tell me how you found it, thank you._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people, sorry for the looong wait but without further delay here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**

 **CHAPTER 9:**

Harry woke up next morning, well rested and healed as he had hoped. He got up, took a nice long bath and changed into fresh clothes. He called for Rosy and asked her where grandpa Henry's portrait might be. She gave him directions to the portrait room and he followed it.

The room itself was simple but there were portraits of generations of Potters. This indicated how little he knew of his own family. Ignoring his little self pity, he entered the room. Many of them were sleeping in their portraits as it was still early in the morning. He searched for grandpa Henry and found him awake observing him. He became very conscious of that fact and had to calm himself before he went to greet him.

"Good morning Grandpa Henry. I was hoping to discuss some things with you about what we talked yesterday. Is it alright ? "

"Good morning Harry and of course it's alright. Go ahead, tell me what you want to discuss. "

"Well, firstly I wanted to ask about my grandparents, I mean Charlus and Dorea Potter. If you knew what happened or any clues where they might be. As it is, no one knows where they are, just that they simply vanished. "

" Oh! My dear boy, I don't know what happened but I can surely ask around. Some of us have portraits in other places we may be able to gain some information. I will however think of places where they. Could have disappeared. Now why don't you update me on what's happening out there. "

So he began telling everything he knew. After quite a bit of time, he finished telling his grandfather everything, and he saw that grandpa Henry had a very curious expression. Like he was trying to work some things out. So he left his grandfather to mull over things, not that he noticed, and went on with teddy day.

It was around 9 in the morning that he got out after having breakfast and decided that one that he had time for himself he had one up his training. He went in the grounds and decided to start by improving his physical health. It wouldn't do if he was tired due to physical exhaustion in the middle of a fight. He started with some stretching exercises and running. After ten rounds he was extremely tired but he pushed himself to do more. After all if you don't push yourself to work harder than who will?

He had to work on his knowledge of spells as magical strength good and all but will not be of much help if your enemy has both knowledge and strength. However as Harry was young, he had the advantage of more stamina but Voldemort had advantage of more death eaters. The light side except for a few members, did not really had good fighters. He had to end this war without too much of blood shed. He wasn't naïve to think that there won't be any casualties. Both sides were going to suffer for that matter, however he would try his best to keep it as minimum as possible.

Tomorrow he will go to burrow and tell the Weasleys what he was doing. After all they were the closest he had to family. They were his friends but he won't listen if they try and stop him, gone were the days when he let things slide, now it was time to put his plan in action.

Meanwhile , he was going to study and practice as much as he could today along with getting up to date with what's going on.


End file.
